Pastatropolis/Transcript
(Disney logo) (Pixar Animation Studios logo) (Text: Disney presents) (Text: An Pixar Animation Studios film) (Logo: Pastatropolis) (The screen goes to the nighttime where we see a young Stacie.JPEG walking in the alley of a building, playing as a human.) Young Stacie.JPEG (VO): A long time ago, there were people and they were mammals and they are...well, people. Then, one day... (The meteor crashes.) (Screen goes to Stacie.JPEG's classroom where she finishes reading her report to her class.) Young Stacie.JPEG: Boom! The meteor crashed and the humans suffered the same fate as the dinosaurs did 80 million years ago. End of my report. (All of her classmates clap.) Mrs. Slenderwoman: Good job, Stacie.JPEG. Now, where do you wanna go? Young Stacie.JPEG: Well, there is one place I wanna go so badly. That will be... *shows a drawing of Pastatropolis* Pastatropolis. (All of her classmates gasped at what she said about Pastatropolis.) Young The Rake: That's ridiculous! Young Stacie.JPEG: Shut up, Rake! (The classmates except The Rake are amazed about Pastatropolis.) Classmate: Wow, I wish to go there too! Young Rake: This is so stupid! Mrs. Slenderwoman: Shut up, Rake! 3 hours of detention for you! Young Rake: *groans* Young Stacie.JPEG: All I want to be so badly is the first ever Girl Police officer. Mrs. Slenderwoman: Wow, Stacie! That looks a good city. A+ for you. (She went back to her seat.) (After school ended, young Stacie.JPEG is walking with her adopted parents.) Eliza the Killer (Stacie.JPEG's adopted mother and Jane's mother): Stacie, I can't believe you're gonna be a police officer when you grow up. Young Stacie.JPEG: *nods* And I'm gonna be the first ever female police officer, too! Eliza the Killer: Wow. Bill the Killer (Stacie.JPEG's adopted father and Jane's father): I don't know, Stacie. *looks at the garden* Maybe you can be a gardener like us. Young Stacie.JPEG: Boring. Why would I ever farm? Bill the Killer: Well, Stacie. We were raised as a farming family and most of our siblings... (while he was talking, Stacie.JPEG sees The Rake following her friends and she followed him) You know what- Stacie? Where did she go? (Screen goes to Stacie.JPEG, who is spying on The Rake as he bullies her friends.) Young Rake: You better give me money! Amy.EXE: No! Young Rake: Why not!? Young Stacie.JPEG: Because you cannot just ask for money, Rake! Young Rake: Oh, you again. Stupid girl. Young Stacie.JPEG: Don't call me stupid or I'll take you down so easily! Young Rake: Really? Take me down! Young Stacie.JPEG: *punches The Rake* Young Rake: Ow!! You'll pay for that. (Young Rake punches her, and she falls.) Young Rake: My case here is done. *leaves* Young Stacie.JPEG: *gets up* Amy.EXE: What happened? Young Stacie.JPEG: We had a minor fight... *gets up* Amy.EXE: Thanks for saving me, Stacie. Young Stacie.JPEG: You're welcome. But soon, Rake, when I grow up, I'll track you down. (Text: 11 Years Later) Coach Cream.EXE: Ok, girls! All of you are training to become the first ever female police officer. Oh, only one of you will become the first ever female police officer. (The training starts.) Coach Cream.EXE: First up, the Tornado in Hill Central. (Stacie.JPEG tries to make it, but fails.) Coach Cream.EXE: Fail! Stacie.JPEG: Dang it! (Screen goes to the next part where ice is for the floor.) Coach Cream.EXE: Slippery ice in Mt. Silver City. (Stacie.JPEG tries to run, but slips.) Coach Cream.EXE: Fail! Stacie.JPEG: But that's impossible! (Screen goes to the next part in the forest.) Coach Cream.EXE: Forest Escape in Slenderforest Town! (Stacie.JPEG comes out, but was the last to do so. Coach Cream.EXE: Fail! Stacie.JPEG: Oh, man. Maybe I should exercise some more and look up the Police Officer Booklet. (Screen fades to Stacie.JPEG exercising and looking over the Police Officer Booklet.) (Screen cuts to the Tornado in Hill Central part.) (Stacie.JPEG successfully makes the first part of the test, with Coach Cream.EXE amazed about it.) (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Disney/Pixar movie transcripts Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas